The present disclosure relates to a hospital bed equipped with a patient mobility aid device, and more particularly concerns a subassembly adaptable to the bed, fitted with retractable lateral grips to allow the patient to sit up or lie down in the bed, and possibly to get in and out thereof if the patient's condition allows it.
Different types of hospital beds are known, generally equipped with side barriers hinged to the upper chassis and collapsible along said chassis in order to completely secure the patient by eliminating any risk of falling. For the comfort of the patient, the sleeping surface includes several portions hinged to one another along transversal axes. In particular, a head frame and foot frame, hinged on either side of a central portion (which itself can be subdivided) can be distinguished. In the convalescence phase, it is desirable for the patient to be able to sit up or lie down with the aid of lateral grips, the side barriers being lowered.